


ST☆RISH Blowjobs Request

by utapri_sinz



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, NSFW, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utapri_sinz/pseuds/utapri_sinz
Summary: Request I received on my tumblr that tumblr deems as Too Hotutapri-sinz.tumblr.com





	ST☆RISH Blowjobs Request

**Otoya**  
He is absolutely stunned. Of course he knows what you intend to do with your mouth but still he’s never had it done to him before. A blushing mess the whole time, and ends up releasing in your mouth all too fast, then worries that he’s offended you. Poor boy’s heart probably stops when you finally look back up at him with an ‘I win’ look in your eyes.  
  
**Masato**  
You have never seen him blush harder, and in the beginning he tries to convince you that you don’t have to do that for him. Once your tongue gets to work he quickly stops speaking coherent words, however. Tries to warn you he’s close but you ignore him and take it. He ends up panicking and trying to get you water, apologizing profusely.  
  
**Natsuki**  
Not 100% sure why you’re doing it but he’s fully enjoying it. Encouraging you the whole time “ahh ___-chan that’s amazing!” And holding your hair out of your face. If you go a bit past your limit and gag he’ll be sure to tell you to be careful and not push yourself. He also praises you if you fully swallow, and is definitely more than excited to return the favor.  
  
**Tokiya**  
Knows exactly what you’re up to and is mostly down for it. He’d be fine without it but it’s rude to reject a gift so he fully accepts your advances. Not much of a conversation to be had, but will definitely give you a warning when he’s nearing. If you pull off a bit too late and get some on the cheek he may change his tune on this concept however...  
  
**Ren**  
The one who asked if you’d like to do it. Gently yanking your hair and calling you his “good lady” the whole time. When he’s not yanking your hair he’s gently pushing you onto him, encouraging you to go further, and gives you space to breathe if needed. Not shy to announce when he’s getting close, and closer, and there. Pulls out and coats your chest, then observes his art (you).  
  
**Syo**  
Knows what you’re about to do before you do it and stops you before you even get to start. “Hey come on you don’t have to...” You go ahead anyways, and his hand ends up on your head the whole time. Face is extremely flushed and his voice is more out of control than usual. Embarrassed from his lack of self control, and doesn’t get to give you much warning between his moans. Very apologetic (and grateful) afterwards.  
  
**Cecil**  
Very pleased at his princess’ enthusiasm. Wont hesitate to make his wants known. “Give more attention here, my princess.” And praises you when you follow his advice “you’re learning so fast.” Also not afraid to announce how close he is, and lets you decide where you wish for him to go. Afterwards, he serves you and does whatever it is that his princess requests.


End file.
